


lithe, petite, soft (and just the right amount of slutty)

by archicitizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby!Renjun, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Give me a break, M/M, Mentioned NCT 127, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THEY'RE OF LEGAL AGES GIVE ME A BREAK, This is a pair ive being hooked in lately sue me, This is also my first smut fic, mentioned nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archicitizen/pseuds/archicitizen
Summary: Renjun would always be the perfect baby for Jaehyun; lithe, petite, soft and just the right amount of slutty.





	lithe, petite, soft (and just the right amount of slutty)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my two friends wahahahahahhaa 
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry for this lol   
> this is also my first smut fic so i hope you go easy on me waaah

 

 

It's been so long since they've seen the 127 hyungs, especially since their US tour took about more than a month of them being away.

 

 

But finally they were back, back to Korea and back at the dorms. Renjun had to admit, it felt kind of weird at first when they returned.

 

 

They were back to promote Superhuman then gone the next day for a fanmeet in Los Angeles. It almost felt like they were never back.

 

 

Until one day, Jaehyun came barging in the bathroom as Renjun was taking a shower, embracing him from behind and effectively startling the younger.

 

 

"Hyung-!" Renjun was stopped by the hand clasping his mouth. He hears Jaehyun let out a low "shush" as he, too, was getting himself wet under the hot shower Renjun had started. Renjun could feel his hyung's free hand caress his wet naked body in all sorts of places.

 

 

_Ah,_ he's missed this. Missed fooling around with probably his most handsome hyung in the team.

 

 

Renjun tried finding purchase in anything he could as Jaehyun licked his earlobe, breathing hot air into them, while pinching his all too sensitive nipples. He clutched on to the sides of the older's jeans, raising himself so that his ass was pressing just right above Jaehyun's clothed crotch.

 

 

The action wasn't left unnoticed by the 127 member. Jaehyun let out a low chuckle that tickled Renjun's left ear. "Baby missed me, didn't he?"

 

 

Oh, how Renjun missed being called that. He was Jaehyun's baby, _his only._

 

 

Jaehyun let's go of his mouth and the first thing he does was moan obscenely loud and say. "Yes, H-hyung... Missed you."

 

 

The older let out another chuckle, clasping hard on the younger's thighs, pressing closer that Renjun could feel the cold zipper of Jaehyun's jeans graze lightly around his hole. "I missed you, too, baby. But..." Jaehyun's hands slowly traveled from his thighs to his ass. "I think baby's forgotten what to call me."

 

 

 

He turns Renjun harshly in his arms making the younger gasp. His small arms automatically flew and was placed around Jaehyun's neck as the elder lifted him with ease, clasping his ass firmly. Renjun immediately wrapped his legs around the older, locking them with the heels of his feet. "Now, who am I again, baby?"

 

 

Jaehyun made sure he grinded high enough that Renjun felt his clothed erection just under his ass hole. Renjun let out a loud slutty mewl, his cheeks and neck already flushed red, eyes hooded with lust. God, how Jaehyun loved seeing him like this. But he couldn't let Renjun have too much fun. "I need an answer, baby."

 

 

"O-oppa..." Renjun breathed out shakily, his lust taking over him slowly. "You're injunnie's oppa..."

 

 

Jaehyun harshly tugged on the younger by the neck, pressing their foreheads firmly against each other. "that's right, baby. And what does baby want oppa to do? Hm?"

 

 

Renjun was still lifted in Jaehyun's arms, grinding his ass on the elders erection, letting out the sexiest, breathiest little porn worthy moans. "Injun w-wants oppa... To... Uhnnnn... Fuck him hard..."

 

 

"Where, baby?"

 

 

"Here?... O-on the bathtub?" He didn't sound too sure, or perhaps he was asking for permission.

 

 

"Hm?" Jaehyun gave a hard grind on Renjun's ass. He latched himself on the other's exposed neck, knowing all the sensitive places there. "Bath tub? That's new. Where did you learn that from?"

 

 

_"Uhnnn..."_ Renjun moaned before answering. "He-heard Jeno and Jae-jaemin do it in the bath t-tub..."

 

 

 

"And you want to try it for yourself, naughty boy?" Jaehyun gave Renjuns ass a harsh slap and the boy keened. "alright, since its been a while since oppa got to fuck baby Injunnie, his wish is my command."

 

 

At that, Jaehyun carries Renjun with ease to the dorm's bathtub just next to the shower. He drops Renjun gently, opening the tap of water to fill the tub. Renjun was clutching the sides of the tub, on his knees as he watched his oppa slowly but absolutely seductively take off his clothes.

 

 

_Damn,_ Renjun almost forgot how great Jaehyun's abs were. He remembered being absolutely horny after seeing their NCT Daily video of The Origin that Yuta-hyung made. But it was so much better in person. Jaehyun was now going through his pants, unzipping it and shimmying out of his completely soaked jeans.

 

 

Renjun couldn't help the gulp he made after seeing the prominent bulge that was threatening to escape Jaehyun's tight black boxers. "Like what you see, baby?"

 

 

"Mm-hmm." Renjun nodded honestly.

 

 

"Want to suck oppa off?"

 

 

"Yes please." Renjun made grabby hands as Jaehyun obliged, tugging his boxers down that his erection springs free and slaps Renjun hard on the cheek. Jaehyun grabbed his cock with one hand and squeezed Renjun's cheeks with the other as he continues slapping his hardness onto the younger.

 

 

"Open wide, baby." Jaehyun tapped his dick on Renjun soft puffy lips, who immediately gave Jaehyun entrance to his warm cavern. He clutched the edge of the bath tub, his knees aching as he gave Jaehyun a blowjob.

 

 

_God,_ Jaehyun was _so big_ that he could feel it hit the back of his throat every time he pushes back in. Renjun tries his best so that his teeth wouldn't graze his hyung. The loud slurping sounds and his saliva dripping down his chin made Renjun dizzy with lust, his own precome leaking heavily from his erection.

 

 

"Fuck, baby- you're so good." Jaehyun groaned, grabbing him below the neck and squeezing slowly.

 

 

Renjun's neck was turning red from the constriction of air but the younger didn't care. He wants to fuck and get fucked so bad that he wants to be wrecked. The thought alone made him wanna come but he knew it would feel even better if he did it with his oppa's huge cock buried inside him.

 

 

Renjun tried being bold for a second as he took in Jaehyun whole, deep throating the older that he was hissing and groaning loudly.

 

 

"Baby's been practicing, hasn't he?" Jaehyun chuckled breathily. Now he was pushing his dick right into Renjun's throat mercilessly. The older was surprised, even a little proud, how the little Chinese boy could take it.

 

 

"As much as this feels amazing..." Jaehyun stopped Renjun and slowly pulled himself out of the younger's mouth. "... I wanna cum inside your ass, baby."

 

 

That sounds _ecstatic,_ Renjun thought as he got off his knees and allowed Jaehyun to enter the bath tub, his dick swaying with his movement. The splashing and sloshing of the water was loud in Renjun's ears, but he didn't care. He wanted the massive dick inside him, RIGHT NOW.

 

 

Renjun pushed Jaehyun to sit on the tub, startling the older. "Injun- ah what the?" Jaehyun was cut off immediately by Renjun straddling him and pressing the older's cock inside him. The both of them let out a loud moan, the volume twice as loud in the confines of their bathroom.

 

 

"You loosened up for oppa quite nicely, didn't you baby?" Jaehyun smiled, his deep dimples showing through his flushed cheeks. He leaned back on the tub to watch the younger take his cock in.

 

 

"Knew o-oppa would come to visit sooner or l-later." Renjun smirked lazily through hooded wet lashes. He looked so beautiful, even under the unflattering lights of their dorm's bathroom.

 

 

Renjun would always be the perfect baby for Jaehyun; lithe, petite, soft and _just the right amount of slutty._

 

 

Jaehyun took Renjun by the hips, and without permission, started slamming harshly inside the younger.

 

 

"Ah! Ahhhhh! Oppa~ Uhnnnn..." Renjun let out the most pornographic moans as Jaehyun ruthlessly slammed his cock inside him. "So... Hard..."

 

 

Jaehyun continued his speed, not giving in to the almost painful whines Renjun was letting out. Jaehyun knew Renjun was enjoying this, he could go even rougher and the boy would come so hard he'd faint. But even like this, Jaehyun was still holding back. They had the entire night to themselves anyway, he was gonna savour his baby.

 

 

"AHHH!" Jaehyun hears Renjun give a high-pitched shriek and he knows he's hit the younger's prostate. He circled his strong arms around the other's waist while Renjun wound his around Jaehyun's neck.

 

 

Renjun was lifted just enough that Jaehyun could pop one of his nipples in his mouth. The older suckled on Renjun's pink nipples as he continued slamming deeply inside the other, hitting the younger in just the perfect angle that he could torture his prostate into pleasure.

 

 

_"Ah! Ah-_ I'm so close, Oppa! G-gonna cum!"

 

 

"Cum for me, baby." Jaehyun pinched both of Renjun's nipple. "Cum for me _hard."_

 

 

At his oppa's command, Renjun came... _Hard._ Even hitting Jaehyun on the face.

 

 

Jaehyun was close too, he gave a few more hard thrusts and he came in long shoots inside Renjun, effectively filling the younger to the brim. Renjun felt the warmth of the older's cum inside of him. The thought alone that Renjun could make his hyung come this hard woke up his libido once again, even though he literally just orgasmed a minute ago.

 

 

"uh... Injun?" Jaehyun looked up at the younger, who was now thrusting himself on Jaehyun's dick. "What are you doing? I just came."

 

 

Renjun looked at him devilishly, smirking seductively at the older below. "But oppa's still hard... The night has just begun."

 

 

Oh, Renjun truly was perfect for Jaehyun. Lithe, petite, soft and _just the right amount of slutty._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> that just happened hahahaha


End file.
